


Hielo de Fuego

by Noctulier



Series: BruDick Week 2020 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Avatar: The Last Aibender, Anal Sex, BruDick Week 2020, Brudick - Freeform, Day 7 Creator's Choice, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Firebending & Firebenders, Gay Sex, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M, One Shot, Romance, War, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: Dick perdió todos sus recuerdos como resultado de la guerra, aun así Bruce Wayne, uno de los últimos maestros de la Tribu Agua del Sur, decidió confiar en él y darle asilo, pero para su desgracia pronto descubrirán que Dick forma parte de todo de lo que han estado huyendo.Brudick.AU Avatar: El ultimo Maestro del Aire.One-Shot para la BruDick Week 2020 :D
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: BruDick Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597453
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: BruDick Week 2020





	Hielo de Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

—Está despertando, ve avisarle a Bruce—Dick escuchó voces en la lejanía. La piernas las tenía entumecidas, los brazos estaban amarrados a los costados y su boca sabía a vinagre y sal. La luz que se filtraba por las grietas de las cortinas le lastimaba los ojos.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—Dick volteo encontrándose a su lado a una bonita pelirroja que lo observaba con ojos curiosos, detrás de ella estaba un muchacho alto y fuerte que lo miraba con desconfianza.

—Estoy bien—intentó incorporarse pero ella se lo impidió.

—Mantente recostado, tus heridas eran muy graves, además nuestro líder quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Líder?—las cortinas de la carpa se abrieron, dando paso a un hombre de aspecto sombrío. La luz lo cegó momentáneamente, dejándolo en desventaja contra el sujeto que se tomó el tiempo para mirarlo detalladamente. La pelirroja se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

—Bruce.

—Déjennos solos—Los dos jóvenes salieron. Dick tragó.

El hombre era fácilmente una de las personas más altas que había visto en su vida, tenía el cabello negro igual a un cuervo, sus rasgos eran duros y afilados, sus ojos eran dos cavernas azules de puro hielo. Dick se asustó, no sabía que hacia ahí ni como había llegado.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—tembló. Al igual que sus ojos su voz era un tono frio y estremecedor.

—N-no lo recuerdo—Bruce frunció el ceño, entrecerrando aún más la mirada.

— ¿Sabes dónde estás?

—No.

— ¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo?

Dick cerró los ojos intentando recordar. Cientos de imágenes se dispararon en su cabeza, había fuego, ataques de viento, llamas enormes que consumían un buque, rocas flotantes y al final, nada. Solo nieve.

Suave y frágil nieve.

—Yo no recuerdo nada en realidad, solo explosiones y…

— ¿Y?—repitió Bruce, comenzando a impacientarse. Él apretó los puños.

—Fuego, mucho fuego.

Dick espero a que el tipo le dijera algo, pero él solo se quedó parado ahí mirándolo fijamente. Con cada segundo que pasaba el ambiente se iba haciendo más y más pesado. Al fin el hombre se dio la vuelta, ondeando su túnica negra de forma dramática.

—Descansa, cuando te hayas recuperado puedes marcharte—siseo al margen de la salida.

Cuando se fue, Dick recargo su cabeza contra la almohada de piel. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible además de unas nauseas asquerosas. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, quienes eran los aldeanos o porque lo habían ayudado.

Todo era tan confuso y su cabeza era un licuado de recuerdos borrosos. Suspiró, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

°•°•°•°•°

En cuanto Bruce salió se encontró una barda de caras curiosas que lo miraban impacientes. Ah, no tenía ganas de comenzar a dar explicaciones.

— ¿Y bien, que es lo que te dijo?—preguntó Bárbara, acercándose con ayuda de Garth que empujaba su silla de ruedas.

—Tiene amnesia.

Ella ensombreció el gesto.

— ¿La vigilancia seguirá del mismo modo?—dijo Garth. Él asintió, la pelirroja le dio una mirada desaprobadora a ambos.

—Oh dios, no están hablando en serio—exclamó irritada—Esta herido, no recuerda nada y no tiene a nadie ¡Por Dios Bruce, sus ojos son azules! Es obvio que no es un maestro fuego.

Bruce paso de largo, ignorando a la chica. El que el desconocido tuviera ojos azules no era prueba de nada. Manta tampoco tenía los ojos azules, sus pupilas eran morenas igual que su piel, había fingido estar herido y ellos, como tribu pacifica le habían dado asilo.

¿Y cuál había sido el precio?

Arthur y Mera, los líderes de la tribu agua del sur habían sido brutalmente asesinados junto a su pequeño hijo por un sujeto que se había hecho pasar por maestro tierra, cuando en realidad era un maestro fuego, un general del pueblo más destructivo que había existido a lo largo de todos los siglos: La Nación del Fuego.

Con los reyes muertos, los soldados habían arrasado a la tribu entera, mataron a todos los maestros agua, entre ellos sus padres, que habían ido a la tribu vecina por razones políticas, dejando solamente y por piedad a los niños y ancianos.

Bruce quedo huérfano y se juró a si mismo que dedicaría su vida entera a proteger a la tribu del agua, en especial la del sur, que es la que había sido masacrada por los maestros fuego. Clark lo había mandado solo al polo opuesto, únicamente acompañado por el visir Alfred Pennyworth, el consejero James Gordon, su hija Bárbara y su prima Kate que también había quedado huérfana por la guerra. Y eso solo porque él había demostrado ser el mejor maestro que había existido en años dentro de la tribu del agua del norte.

No hace mucho empezaron a nacer nuevos maestros agua entre la tribu, y él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerlos, incluso si eso conllevaba dejar morir a un extranjero.

—Bien, llamare a Kaldur’ahm él se encargara de relevarme en la noche.

— ¿¡Que no me están escuchando!?—dijo exasperada. Bruce ladeo el rostro, mirándola indiferente.

—Es un desconocido y hasta no saber su origen y sus intenciones, es un peligro para todos.

Bárbara apretó los puños. Ella creía fielmente que no todas los forasteros estaban dispuestos a lastimarlos. Sin embargo, tampoco podía olvidar la razón por la cual estaba en silla de ruedas.

°•°•°•°•°

Pasaron algunos días hasta que pudo recuperar toda su movilidad. Aparentemente tanto sus costados como su cabeza habían sido heridos con fuego, eso lo dijo Bárbara o Babs, como solía llamarla y que había sido la persona que lo había curado.

A ella le había sorprendido mucho el hecho de que hubiese olvidado todo, la guerra, la división de las naciones, el exterminio de los maestros aire, el avatar y hasta su propio nombre.

_« ¿Puedo decirte Dick?»_ le había preguntado una vez mientras veían a Garth y Víctor entrenar.

_« ¿Dick?»_

_«Sí, ese es el nombre que venia en tus espadas»_ El día que fue encontrado tirado en la nieve, Dick solo portaba un traje negro sin costuras, símbolos, insignias o cualquier otra cosa que indicara su origen, además de dos espadas Dao, ambas tenían grabada la palabra “Dick” en el mango.

_«Uhm… Supongo que sí, espero que no le esté robando el nombre a nadie»_ ella se rió.

_«Esperemos que no»._

En realidad no le había costado tanto adaptarse al tipo de vida que se vivía en aquel polo. La mayoría de los habitantes eran ancianos y adultos, había pocos jóvenes y los niños eran aún más escasos. El clima era hostil, pero soportable. En sí la tribu permanecía oculta tras grandes montañas de nieve y su única protección eran cinco maestros agua: Garth, Kaldur’ahm, Kate y Bárbara junto al actual líder, Bruce Wayne. Bruce era la persona en la que todo el mundo confiaba, si bien lo respetaban y hasta admiraban, muchos le tenían miedo y francamente Dick no los culpaba. B era muy intimidante, usaba túnicas negras en lugar de azules y sus patrones de combate los combinaba con su elemento. Algo que era muy difícil de lograr.

Con el pasar de los días y al ver que él no representaba una amenaza a la comunidad, Bruce le había quitado a los guardias y le permitía andar de un lado a otro sin decirle nada. No obstante, jamás le quitaba la mirada de encima, de hecho no existía nada que Bruce no supiera, era como si tuviera ojos y oídos en todas partes, era francamente aterrador.

Exhalo con fuerza poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose la nieve que se le había pegado a los pantalones. Garth había dicho que era un guerrero, puesto que lo habían encontrado con armas y mal herido. No sabían si era un maestro, pero un guerrero sí.

Dick no podía asegurarlo, su memoria seguía difusa y por ahora lo mejor que se le ocurría para comprobarlo era entrenar. 

Se alejó de las pequeñas tiendas que hacían de casas para los miembros de la tribu, caminando hasta dar con un risco. Respiró, llenándose los pulmones con aire helado. Realizo unos cuantos estiramientos y comenzó a pelear.

Uso de referencia su sombra, dando patadas y puñetazos al margen del sol, percatándose de que, efectivamente, su cuerpo sabía cómo moverse a la perfección. Sus músculos danzaban al ritmo y velocidad que él deseara, se estiraba a niveles imposibles y podía dar volteretas en el aire sin miedo a caer al vació y romperse el cuello.

— ¡Wow, no sabía que peleabas tan bien!—exclamó entusiasmado el pequeño Duke, uno de los pocos niños de la tribu.

—Ni yo—admitió.

— ¿Es por lo de tu memoria?—Dick bajo del risco y le careció la cabeza al niño.

—Sí.

—Ahh…—balbuceó—A puesto a que peleas mejor que Garth y Kaldur.

Dick negó.

—No lo creo, son unos maestros muy poderosos. —Duck frunció el ceño.

—Pero tú peleas mejor que ellos.

— ¿Quién pelea mejor que quien?—Garth llego acompañado de Bárbara y una chica que no había visto antes. Era bella, tenía el cabello largo, la piel trigueña y los ojos azules.

—Que Dick pelea mejor que tú y Kaldur—él arrugo la cara, claramente ofendido. Dick trato de sonreír sin éxito.

—No es correcto decir esas cosas Duck—lo regaño Babs—Garth ha entrenado mucho y es maestro, en cambio Dick no lo es.

—Pero si no usaran agua control Dick ganaría.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No lo creo posible.

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no hacen una pequeña demostración? Que sea algo amigable, no tienen nada que perder—hablo la muchacha nueva, Dick la vio serio, ladeando el rostro. Ella se percató de su imprudencia y se tapó la boca.

—Lo siento, que grosera soy. Mi nombre es Donna, Donna Troy—dijo acercándose a él. Dick le extendió la mano saludándola.

— ¿Donna? Es un lindo nombre.

—Gracias.

—Donna es una emisaria del Reino tierra, de la zona de las amazonas específicamente. Bruce quiere hacer una alianza con ellas—aclaró Bárbara antes de que si quiera pudiera preguntar porque no la había visto.

— ¿Entonces van a pelear o no?—exigió Duke. Garth carraspeó.

—No estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

—Entonces pelea sin usar agua control, así se equilibran las cosas ¿No?—Donna volteo a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, Bárbara solo suspiro hastiada.

—Creo, que podemos intentarlo—sugirió Dick, al ver a Garth acorralado— ¿Puedes pelear sin agua?

—Pufff—gruñó—Por supuesto que sí.

El chico se quitó su abrigo de piel y se acercó a Dick, que solo vestía un simple conjunto de tela de algodón. Las chicas y el niño se apartaron, resguardándose tras un muro de hielo que la pelirroja levantó.

Cuando comenzó el combate, Garth se lanzó con velocidad contra Dick que batallaba para esquivar sus golpes, parecía que la batalla estaba ganada por el chico de piel blanquecina y escamosa. Sin embargo, Dick logro recuperarse y conecto golpes directos a los puntos de presión de su contrincante, haciendo inutilizables los brazos de Garth. En cuanto el pie de Dick estuvo en la garganta del chico la pelea se dio por finalizada.

Donna silbó.

—Mmm—murmuró por debajo Bárbara—Thomas no mentía.

— ¿Ven? Se los dije.

—Es solo suerte de principiante—contestó Garth aceptando la mano de Dick para ponerse de pie.

—Te falto calentar, eso es todo—dijo Dick, tratando de minimizar su aparente victoria.

—Tal vez.

°•°•°•°•°

Estaban todos sentados alrededor de una fogata charlando estupideces cuando llego Kaldur’ahm. Estaba exhausto de tanto correr, sus labios se habían hecho blancos y su piel amoratada.

— ¿Kaldur?—preguntó Garth, parándose de inmediato al ver a su primo tan maltratado.

—Buque—dijo errático—un buque de la nación del fuego hacia acá. No tenemos mucho tiempo, Bruce nos quiere al frente de inmediato.

Todos se incorporaron, corriendo a toda velocidad a la entrada del iceberg. Bárbara, que usaba silla de ruedas, hizo una rampa de hielo y de deslizó sobre ella, llegando incluso más rápido que los demás.

Bruce estaba al frente, acompañado por Kate. Dick lo observo fijamente, su cara era completamente inexpresiva, no mostraba preocupación, miedo o ira; a diferencia de la mujer a su lado, que exudaba una rabia incontrolable. Aun así él presentía que no estaba calmado en lo absoluto.

El barco enemigo se aproximaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, disparó sus cañones. Bruce hizo una señal y todos los maestros agua comenzando a bloquear los disparos con muros y diques de hielo. Dick no podía hacer nada más que mirar impotente como estaban a punto de ser invadidos. El hielo no los frenó lo suficiente y Bárbara se alejó del frente, cubriendo la entrada del pueblo con una puerta gigantesca de hielo.

— ¡Ven!—le gritó antes de cerrar por completo la entrada, pero Dick movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negándose rotundamente a dejar solos a los cinco maestros. Se colocó en posición de pelea, justo al lado de Bruce que lo miro extrañado. Ella siseo frustrada y cerró.

Del barco emergieron siete maestros fuego, que sin pensarlo, se lanzaron hacia ellos. Bruce no retrocedió y aparto con facilidad a dos soldados, dejando uno oponente para cada uno, al mismo tiempo que, levanto una serie de astillas que volcaron del lado opuesto el buque de la nación del fuego.

Dick atacó al soldado, no obstante, este lo alejó lanzando una llamarada que le quemó los brazos. Sintió como su ropa ardía y se pegaba contra su piel chamuscada. Lanzo un grito de dolor y dio una voltereta en el aire, quedando a espaldas del soldado noqueándolo de una patada.

El soldado contra el que se enfrentaba Kaldur, lo acorraló contra la entrada y ante la inminente llamarada, el chico se cubrió con un muro de hielo dejando fuera de la vista al hombre que lo golpeo en un costado haciéndolo caer. Dick volvió a volar por los aires, haciendo una serie de giros, apoyándose en sus brazos aun quemados y alejó al hombre golpeándolo con el puño.

El general lo miro fijamente, analizando su cara. De pronto abrió los ojos, ojos que parecía que en cualquier segundo se saldrían de sus cuencas.

— ¡Atrápenlo!—vociferó, señalándolo con el dedo. Todo el mundo volteo a verlo y los maestros que estaban más cercanos a él le lanzaron una serie de ataques potentes, dejando a los maestros agua del lado.

Garth y Kate se quedaron anonadados. ¿Cómo era posible que el extranjero fuera más importante que conquistar a la tribu agua del sur? ¿Qué no por eso habían ido hasta ahí?

Dick apenas y pudo contrarrestar los ataques, protegiéndose tras la muralla que anteriormente había levantado Kaldur. Bruce aprovecho el momento y mando a volar a sus contrincantes, haciendo esposas de hielo en sus pies y dejando que se hundieran en el océano.

Kate defendió a Dick clavando a la pared al maestro fuego. Kaldur se puso de pie y Garth los ayudo a cubrirse. Del resto se encargó el caballero oscuro, que era como los aldeanos llamaban a su líder, sacudiendo las olas para formas tentáculos de agua que lanzaron a los invasores junto a sus compañeros.

El general que lo había señalado se tiró al mar, nadando hacia el buque ladeado por las aspas de hielo, Garth quiso lanzarle un bumerang, pero Bruce lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

—Déjenlo marchar.

Los maestros gruñeron, pero lo dejaron en paz. Dick se sujetó el costado que había sido quemado y miro a Bruce acercársele de forma extraña.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con la voz enronquecida por la batalla. Él sintió que los pómulos se le calentaban.

—Sí—contestó viendo de reojo como los demás miraban con caras confundidas a su jefe. Bruce asintió y movió la cabeza haciendo señal de que todos lo siguieran, Bárbara deshizo el muro y procedieron a camina hacia adentro.

— ¡Cuidado!—bramó con horror la pelirroja al ver que el maestro que habían dejado escapar lanzaba un último cañonazo directo a Wayne. Dick no lo pensó dos veces y aventó a todos poniéndose en medio de la trayectoria del proyectil, pero Bruce lo tomo por el pecho abrazándolo y girándolo del lado opuesto.

Sintió como el agua helada los envolvía por completo hasta formar un bloque de hielo casi impenetrable, aun así, la bala del cañón les lastimo a la altura de los hombros. Garth enfurecido levanto una pila de hielo y le clavó una estaca de hielo al hombre que murió inmediatamente.

Bruce deshizo la protección, deteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Dios—siseo Kate—Hay que llevarlos a la enfermería de inmediato.

—No—contestó Bruce soltándolo de repente— tenemos que empacar todo y movernos más, la nación del fuego ya sabe nuestra ubicación.

—Estas herido—señalo Bárbara. Bruce le dedico una mirada perturbadora que hizo que se callara de inmediato.

—Garth, llévate a Dick y Kaldur’ahm a la enfermería, los demás corran la voz, voy a iniciar los preparativos para movernos. ¿Donna?

—Sí—dijo la amazona que había permanecido resguardada tras los muros por órdenes del líder de la tribu y el consejo de Bárbara.

—Manda una misiva a Themyscira, diles que la tribu agua del sur cambiara su posición.

La chica asintió y Bruce se alejó de inmediato, caminando imponente entre todos ellos, como si no tuviera un brazo herido y carbonizado.

°•°•°•°•°

La mudanza no fue tan difícil como creyó. La población era poca y desarmar las casitas y moverlas a un terreno más alto y cercano al mar fue sencillo, lo complicado fue trasladar a las personas, en especial a los ancianos que tenían problemas para caminar.

Kaldur fue curado de forma inmediata, pero él prefirió ser sanado después, dándole preferencia a ayudar a los aldeanos con sus cosas. Cuando cayó la noche, Donna y Babs lo secuestraron con ayuda del pequeño Duck, solo para amarrarlo a una silla y dejarles sanarlo.

—Te pareces a Bruce—bufó de mala manera la maestra agua—no dejas que te curen ni porque sean heridas graves.

—Ayudar a los demás mover sus-¡Auch!—se quejó cuando Bárbara le golpeo el costado con su mano apropósito.

—No te quejes y quédate quieto—Donna se carcajeo.

—Yo no me estoy moviendo tú…

—Te dije que te quedes quieto—Dick resopló, Dona rio aún más fuerte.

—Estas hirviendo, apuesto a que te va a dar fiebre por las heridas, tus quemaduras no son graves pero ni siquiera te molestaste en limpiarlas.

—No me duelen—dijo y sinceramente era verdad, sus quemaduras no le dolían tanto como se esperaría. De hecho ya estaban sanando.

—Ajá—murmuro Babs—te creería si no tuvieras una temperatura mayor a los cuarenta grados.

Duck abrió los ojos sorprendido, parecía un pequeño muñeco de madera con los ojos saltones.

— ¿¡Cuarenta grados!? ¡Debes estar muriendo!—levanto una mano.

—De verdad me siento bien, y no creo que mi temperatura este tan alta—Donna se acercó y le toco el pecho.

— ¿Bromeas? Tu piel casi quema mis manos—dijo alarmada. Dick hizo un gesto serio y se tocó así mismo, pero no sintió nada.

La puerta del iglú improvisado se abrió, dejando a la vista a Bruce y a Garth. En cuanto el chico vio las manos de las dos mujeres sobre los pectorales de Dick hizo un gesto entre molesto e incómodo, incluso avergonzado. Ellas en cambio retiraron las manos del pecho desnudo mientras sus mejillas se les arrebolaban. Bruce no hizo ningún gesto ni dijo nada.

—Señorita Donna, la estábamos buscando. Su trasporte ha llegado, puede irse a Themyscira, Garth se encargara de escoltarla hasta allá.

—Gracias, señor Wayne—ella hizo una reverencia y se despidió de los demás moviendo suavemente su mano y deseándoles suerte.

—Bárbara, tu padre quiere hablar contigo está esperándote en casa.

—Gracias Bruce—la pelirroja tomo la mano del niño y se lo llevo con ella dejándolo solamente con Bruce. Dick sintió como el aire se espesaba haciendo el aire tenso como un metal. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Dick carraspeo:

—Gracias por lo de hoy—Bruce pliso ligeramente los labios.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por protegerme del cañón.

—Debería agradecerte yo a ti—dijo serio—No me percate del ataque inminente y baje la guardia, aunque haberte interpuesto en la trayectoria del cañón no sirvió de nada, de habernos dado nos habría matado.

Dick nunca había conocido a una persona que fuera capaz de agradecer y ofender al mismo tiempo, pero ahora la conocía. Apretó sus puños tratando de ocultar su enojo.

—Aun así, te agradezco por ello y por proteger a Kaldur’ahm.

—Uhm, de nada—contestó dubitativo—No fue nada… de hecho.

—No sabía que tuvieras una gran agilidad para pelear.

—Yo tampoco, es decir, sigo sin recordar de dónde vengo—Bruce asintió. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Dick repaso con su vista el aspecto del líder. Tenía los hombros anchos, imposiblemente anchos y los ojos que hace algún tiempo lo habían mirado con desconfianza y frialdad ahora lo miraban con curiosidad. Sus cejas alineadas y nariz afilada le daban un aire de nobleza, no se parecía mucho a los nativos de ahí. En realidad, el tipo era… era muy atractivo.

—Estas sudando—señalo Bruce, sacándolo de su descarada inspección y haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

—Oh, Babs dijo que podía tener fiebre, quizás las quemaduras me afectaron un poco.

Bruce se aproximó hasta él haciéndolo sentir más asfixiado. La presencia de Bruce era demasiado agobiante. Él le toco la frente. La mano de Bruce estaba helada, tanto como el hielo y la nieve. Dick tembló cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto. Bruce se mostró desconforme.

—Estas ardiendo, lo mejor será que descanses—Dick asintió y se recostó en la cama a su espalda, Bruce no se movió y dejo que él se colocara las mantas. Cuando termino, Bruce le puso ambas manos en sus sienes y comenzó a desprender una extraña luz azul que duro unos cuantos segundos, al terminar mojo un paño que estaba en la cómoda del lado y se la colocó en la frente.

—Me retiro, espero que mañana estés bien.

—Gracias… Señor Wayne—susurró aun temblando. Bruce no dijo nada y salió por la puerta, dejándolo con los nervios de punta.

°•°•°•°•°

Desde el día de la pelea, Bruce pareció dejar de lado su hostilidad hacia Dick y comenzó a tratarlo como un miembro más de la tribu. Incluso ahora portaba la topa tradicional de la tribu del agua junto con una insignia que indicaba seguridad. Al parecer, al caballero de la noche le habían impresionado enormemente sus habilidades en combate, más aun por los comentario de Duke y Garth que le habían comentado su facilidad para esquivar y devolver los ataques físicos, aunque que este último más a regañadientes que nada. Dick lo entendía.

Después de todo no era motivo de orgullo el decir que había sido derrotado por un desconocido aun teniendo años de experiencia en combate. Al final Bruce había terminado por citarlo para probar sus habilidades marciales. La pelea se iba a llevar acabo a fueras de la aldea, en una zona árida y solitaria, sin público ni armas.

Él había procurado llegar temprano, sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar Bruce ya estaba ahí, sentado sobre una roca, meditando. Dick no sabía si era educado interrumpirlo —después de todo podría hacerlo enojar— pero no fue necesario, Bruce se levantó en cuanto él llegó.

— ¿Estás listo?—preguntó fríamente.

—Eso creo—contestó moviendo el cuello. ¿Acaso él nunca saludaba? ¿Le costaba tanto decir “buenos días” o un simple “hola”?

—Bien—fue lo último que dijo antes de empezar a atacarlo. Dick, que no se esperaba un enfrentamiento tan exprés, recibió de lleno la patada en la cara que le dio Bruce, quien lo observa serio. Él cayó de espaldas.

— ¡Ey!—exclamó—Eso no es…

— ¿Justo?—lo interrumpió, cruzando sus brazos— Te invite a tener un combate conmigo, Dick. En la guerra nada es justo. Quizás Kaldur’ahm y Garth están exagerando respecto a tus habilidades.

Dick rechinó los dientes, él no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era capaz de hacer.

—Eso lo veremos, para eso estamos aquí ¿No?— Bruce no le contestó, limitándose a atacarlo de nuevo.

Dick no perdió una ni dos, ni tres veces, sino cuatro antes de lograr derribar a Bruce.

El frío provocaba que de las bocas de ambos salieran vahos espesos, que se elevaban hasta el cielo, rozando las auroras boreales.

— ¿E-es es-so s-suficiente?—jadeó tratando de mantenerse de pie con los brazos en guardia. Bruce suspiró, levantándose solo.

—Eres bueno, pero te falta entrenamiento.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, su aparente alago se convertía en un insulto, con una mano daba y con la otra lo abofeteaba ¿Acaso no había visto como logro derrotar a dos maestros fuego sin ningún poder?

—Gracias—respondió seco.

— ¿Ya has logrado tener algún recuerdo?—Dick se encogió de hombros. En realidad había tenido una serie de flashes extraños: un muchacho de mechón blanco, un anciano y una mujer de la nación del fuego al lado de un niño de ojos verdes y, a los que creía, eran sus padres. Recuerda haber escuchado a su madre gritar y a su padre caer muerto frente a él.

—Ninguno útil, aun no recuerdo mi nombre.

—Lo recordaras con el tiempo—Bruce se desprendió las vendas que tenía atadas a las manos en forma de guantes.

— ¿Ahora vas a atacarme con tu agua control?—indagó, dibujando una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, Bruce lo miro por encima del hombro.

—Creí que ya habías cansado.

Él bufó, riendo de manera entrecortada por la pelea.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te venza otra vez?—Bruce arqueo una ceja, mirándolo desconcertado, provocándole más risa. Finalmente suspiro, plisando los labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Entonces demos por terminado el calentamiento—dijo retirándose las prendas superiores, mostrando toda su musculatura y cicatrices. Dick lo imitó, dejando desnudo su torso y esta vez, el que dio el primer golpe fue él.

°•°•°•°•°

—Ultimadamente pasas mucho tiempo con Bruce ¿No lo crees?—interrogó Bárbara, mientras comían en casa de los Gordon.

— ¿Mmm?—gorgoreo, con la boca llena de comida. Se tomó el tiempo de masticar y tragar antes de hablar, no sin antes mirar extrañado a su amiga.—No lo creo, en todo caso paso más tiempo contigo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No dije que pasaras todo el día con él, sino que pasas mucho tiempo a su lado. Bueno, eso considerando que nadie más se le acerca además de Alfred y él es el visir—Dick siguió comiendo aun sin entender del todo a que se refería la pelirroja.

—Solo lo veo en las reuniones del pueblo y a veces cuando nos cruzamos en la mañana.

—Eres un mentiroso—lo señalo con el dedo—Los he visto, tú y Bruce entrenan todas las mañanas sin falta al sur de la aldea. 

Él se atragantó. Desde su primer combate, Bruce y Dick había acordado de manera tácita verse en la montaña del sur para pelear. La verdad era que entrenar con Bruce le había resultado muy productivo, no solo había mejorado su estilo de pelea, sino que lo ayudo a romper el hielo con él. Bruce no era alguien muy conversador, más bien era el tipo de persona que refleja un carácter tétrico y sombrío, aunque de hecho así era su personalidad: solitaria y dramática. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso todos los días lograba sacarle una o dos sonrisas pequeñas entre tanta amargura y golpes. Creía que nadie sabía de sus salidas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me seguiste?—Babs no sabía que le molestaba más, que hubiera admitido que era un mentiroso total o que insinuara que lo estaba espiando.

—No soy ninguna agente en cubierto, Dick—chistó—los vi por casualidad cuando salí a entrenar con Garth.

— ¿Garth también lo sabe?—ella rodó los ojos.

—No lo sé, creo que no. El no volteo hacia ese lado además de que, si lo supiera, ya te habría pedido que pelearas con él en serio. Jamás había visto a alguien capaz de derribar a Bruce en combate.

Dick carraspeó.

—No es tan difícil, solo tienes que observar su manera de pelar y encontraras un punto débil…

— ¿Es en serio? ¡Ni si quiera el líder de la tribu agua del norte puede vencerlo! y créeme, él es un maestro muy poderoso—él resoplo—Además tu no solo estas en las reuniones del pueblo, sé que lo ayudaste a elaborar una nueva estrategia para defender la aldea, Alfred me lo dijo.

— ¿¡Alfred!?

—Bueno, no me lo dijo directamente—trató de calmarlo al verlo tan exaltado—solo que generalmente soy yo la que ayuda a Bruce con esas cosas, pero como me dijo que él no solicitaba mi presencia porque estaba “charlando con alguien muy importante” fui a buscarte a tu habitación y como no estabas, deduje inmediatamente que se trataba de ti. Además me lo acabas de confirmar.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió que tal vez estaba hablando con Garth, Donna o cualquier otra persona?

—Garth estaba con su familia y Donna estaba conmigo. No había nadie más para considerar, en realidad fui a buscarte porque queríamos invitarte a salir, celebrar que Donna había regresado de Themyscira. 

Dick se dio por vencido.

—De acuerdo, he estado pasando tiempo con él ¿Y eso que? ¿Acaso estas celosa?—Bárbara sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con disgusto.

— ¿Qué? Ni en sueños, Bruce es como un padre para mí—él se rió, burlándose de su sonrojo.

—Oh... ¿Entonces es por mi?—Babs enrojeció aun más. Nerviosa le lanzo un manotazo, dándole en el antebrazo. Dick se quejó.

—Ouch, tranquila. Si yo fuera tú, tampoco podría haberme resistido a esta encantadora cara—se burlo, revoloteando sus pestañas. Ella rodó los ojos.

—No digas tonterías. No me gusta ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Entonces?

—Yo creo que te gusta Bruce.

— ¿Disculpa?—Dick creyó que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco. ¿Cómo era posible que Babs dijera esas cosas? Está bien, pasaba bastante tiempo con un hombre que era guapo, soltero, poderoso y además generoso y justo, pero eso no quería decir necesariamente que le gustara. Es decir, era cierto que le agradaba hacerlo reír, disfrutaba de sus frases secas y cortantes, además de estar envuelto en su hermetismo y ser consciente de lo frío que era con los demás en comparación suya, pero eso no significaba…. Nada.

—Es solo una teoría—continuo ella al verlo anonadado—Hay muchas personas que no soportan a Bruce. Lo admiran y le están agradecidos por lo que ha hecho por el pueblo, pero él es más de infligir miedo y temor en las personas, además de que su carácter en un poco pedante y pesado, y eso a ti parece no importarte.

—No es tan duro como parece, solo tienes que…

— ¿Qué, que?

—Arh, no lo sé, tratarlo y luego se vuelve más amable.

—Lamento destruir tu argumento, pero por ejemplo Garth conoce a Bruce desde que era un niño y le sigue teniendo miedo.

—Yo no le tengo miedo—dijo Garth saliendo de la nada.

— ¿Garth?—preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—interrogó Bárbara, Dick no dijo nada.

—Estaba buscándolos, Bruce quiere hablar con la armada?

— ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora—Dick agradeció por la comida y ayudo a su amiga a subirse a su silla de ruedas. Afuera, en un rincón del pueblo estaba la casa-oficina de Bruce. Cuando llegaron ya estaban presentes los demás: Kaldur, Alfred, Kate y el padre de Bárbara.

—Es posible que mañana tengamos un suceso importante. Necesito que todos estén alerta, puede que nos vuelvan a atacar.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Gordon.

—Mañana vuelve Tim—contestó sin ambages. Todos los presentes se quedaron tiesos, luciendo un rostro entre preocupado y aliviado—Recibí una misiva de su parte hace dos días avisando de su retorno, aparentemente quieren descansar en un lugar discreto y presentarnos a la tan afamada maestra tierra, Cassandra.

— ¿Crees que los de la nación del fuego estén siguiéndolos?—dijo Kate, recargándose en la mesa delante de ellos.

—Es lo más probable—Bruce extendió la carta al centro de la mesa para que todos pudieran verla.

—Pero no hemos recibido más avistamientos de Jason y Richard persiguiéndolos—argumento Garth.

—Puede que estén escondiéndose en algún lugar, alistándose para atacar—señalo Babs.

—De igual manera, reenvié una copia de la misiva a la tribu agua del norte, Clark envió de apoyo a Dinah y J'onn J'onzz, ellos nos cubrirán las fronteras para asegurarse de que nadie los venga siguiendo, aun así, es primordial que nosotros estemos preparados para un ataque.

Todos asintieron.

Dick estaba sentado entre Bárbara y Kaldur, escuchando atentamente, pero sin entender del todo. Despacio se acercó al joven de color y le pregunto:

— ¿Quién es Tim?—Kaldur’ahm abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Es el avatar, ¿Qué no se supone que habías hablado de eso con Bárbara?

—Sí, aunque ella no menciono su nombre—replicó murmurando. Un silencio abrazador lleno la estancia, al voltear, los dos se percataron que eran el objeto de miradas desaprobadoras, en especial la de Bruce, que a pesar de mantenerse inexpresivo Dick sabía que estaba enfurecido.

— ¿Puedo continuar?—habló en tono serio. Ellos asintieron.

En todo lo que duro la reunión no volvieron a hablar ni una sola vez.

°•°•°•°•°

Después de la junta todos se retiraron a sus casas, a excepción de Garth que se fue a hacer la primera guardia de la noche y Dick, que se había quedado pegado al asiento en cuanto Bruce le había dedicado una mirada un tanto… peculiar.

Como si le hubiera dicho “Quédate” sin mover los labios, y él lo hubiera entendido a la perfección.

— ¿Cómo está tu quemadura?—le preguntó una vez que se quedaron solos. Dick se encogió de hombros. Durante uno de su entrenamiento matinal se había distraído, provocando que Bruce lo golpeara directamente con un látigo de agua en el muslo, para después convertirlo en hielo, dejándolo casi incapacitado. Aun así, él no se había detenido y por consecuente Bruce no había descongelado su pierna, para cuando lo hizo, su piel ya se había amoratado, ardiendo de frio por la quemadura. Porque a pesar de que era hielo, el frío podía quemar igual o peor que el fuego.

—Bien, no me duele ni me impide caminar.

— ¿Puedo ver?—Dick arqueo una ceja, extrañado.

—Sí—contestó vacilando, sin estar seguro si eso era normal. Bruce lo invito a ponerse de pie, él lo hizo y se sentó encima de la mesa subiendo su pantalón hasta la mitad del muslo derecho. Bruce entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Le has dado algún tipo de cuidado?—su piel ya no estaba blanquecina, pero si roja y entumecida.

—Realmente… No. —Bruce lo miro con horror, sacándole una carcajada.

—Ey, relájate. Nunca he necesitado de cuidados excesivos, mi cuerpo es muy bueno para sanarse solo.

—Debería llamar a Alfred—exclamó yendo hacia el comunicador de la pared.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No es necesario.

— ¿Estas consiente de que una quemadura mal tratada puede hacer que te amputen la pierna?

—Lo sé—extendió las manos tratando calmarlo—Lo sé, pero ya estoy bien ¿Ves mi pierna morada, negra o azul? ¡No! Así que estoy bien, no tienes por qué molestar al visir.

—Esta roja.

—Pero no negra, así que cálmate, además si tanto deseas que me cure ¿Por qué no me curas tú mismo? Eres un maestro agua y tú me causaste la herida, en todo caso es tu trabajo—Dick casi se arrepintió de hablarle de esa forma al líder de la tribu agua del sur, sin embargo, al ver su cara perpleja y estoica, en lugar de encogerse, siguió riendo.

Bruce se quedó estático, para luego sonreír brevemente.

—Tienes razón—dijo con una mano en el mentón—bájate los pantalones.

— ¿Qué?—gritó perplejo. Volteo a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera escuchando tras la ventana y miro a Bruce, sosteniéndole la mirada. Lastimosamente por la seriedad y soberbia bailante en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando— ¿Y si alguien entra? Podría mal interpretarlo.

—Quizás—contestó secamente—Ven, acá tendremos más discreción.

Él se puso de pie y lo siguió a través de los pasillos y murallas de hielo. Su casa parecía un museo, todo lucia caro y antiguo. Al final de las escaleras Bruce se detuvo en una puerta de roble, invitándolo a entrar.

— ¿Tu habitación?

— ¿No querías discreción?—señaló con tono tajante—aquí nadie se atreve a venir, ni siquiera Alfred. Vamos, entra.

Dick giro la cabeza viendo las escaleras tras su espalda. De pronto todo el ambiente jovial se había transformado en uno lleno de tensión con un paisaje ajeno y aterrador; pero aun así tomo valor y se tragó el nudo en su garganta, metiéndose a la boca del lobo.

O mejor dicho a la habitación del lobo.

°•°•°•°•°

Bruce le había pedido a Dick que se quedará por razones mucho más importantes y diferentes a la cual los estaban guiando escaleras arriba. Curar al muchacho no estaba en sus planes, en realidad no sabía porque había accedido, es decir, claro que podía curarlo y no le costaba nada; no obstante, no existía razón alguna para que lo hiciera el personalmente.

De hecho debió de mandarlo a curar en cuanto terminaron el entrenamiento.

Sacudió la cabeza, cansado. Paso a paso la bruma se espesaba más y más el ambiente tenso que existía entre ambos. Desde que conoció a Dick, sintió una especie de extraña fuerza magnética que lo atraía hacia él, sin embargo, no había cedido a esos instintos mundanos y bajos. Lo mando a vigilar, tratándolo como al resto de forasteros que habían llegado a la tribu.

Poco a poco se fue ganando su confianza y su respeto, aunque después del ataque de la nación del fuego había comenzado a sospechar que Dick era una especie de espía infiltrado.

¿Porque? Simple.

Los ataques de fuego no lo habían calcinado. Si bien lo habían herido ligeramente, no le habían tostado la piel como a cualquier persona normal. Además el hecho de que se hubiese interpuesto entre la bala de cañón y él, como si intentará protegerlo, lo hacía más sospechoso.

¿Qué es lo que estaba intentando demostrar? ¿Buscaba ganarse su confianza para luego apuñalarlo por la espalda como lo había hecho Manta con Arthur?

Esperaba estar equivocado, aunque rara vez lo hacía.

Era solo que... Le agradaba, el chico lograba calmarlo y distraerlo. Le gustaba, quizás demasiado.

Llegaron a su alcoba y el apretó fuertemente el pomo de la puerta, dejando que entrara como si nada.

—No sabía que tenías plantas aquí—comentó Dick, mirando las puertas del balcón. Él no contestó.

—Bájate los pantalones—el chico no protestó, pero su rostro reflejaba incomodidad y vergüenza.

Se quitó la prenda lentamente, dejando que la luna se reflejará en su piel trigueña. Los músculos se le cincelaban de forma exquisita. Bruce sintió como una bola se le atoraba en la garganta.

—Siéntate.

Dick se dejó caer al borde de la cama, separando brevemente sus piernas. Él se arremango y tomó un pequeño frasco de agua que tenía en el buró de al lado.

Sujetó la pierna del chico y comenzó a curarla. Dick se rió, haciendo que él lo mirara atento.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—tus manos me hacen cosquillas.

Bruce intensificó su agarre. Hundiendo los dedos en la suave piel.

— ¿Solo cosquillas?—preguntó. Dick se atragantó con su propia saliva, tosiendo bruscamente. Bruce se burló de él—Tienes muchas cicatrices—señaló, trazando con los dedos las quemaduras y cortadas en su pierna.

—Sí—contestó solemne—Tu también.

—Sí.

— ¿Solo tienes cicatrices en el torso?

— ¿Tú solo tienes cicatrices en las piernas?—Dick resopló.

—Eso quisiera. Pregunto porque tú solo te descubres el pecho...

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres verme sin pantalones?—Dick enrojeció hasta igualar el color de un tomate. Se relamió los labios.

— ¿Estaría mal si lo deseara?—Bruce se quedó atónito. ¿Había escuchado bien? Volteo a verlo, Dick cambio su semblante repentinamente pasando de estar avergonzado a divertido, juntando sus piernas para aplastar sus dedos entre los muslos. Bruce empezaba a perder la cordura, recordando porque no había sido buena idea llevar al muchacho a su casa, a su cama.

—Depende los fines—respondió luego de un largo silencio.

—Solo existe un fin para verte sin ropa ¿No?

Bruce se quedó callado, sin tratar de detener al chico que se aproximaba hacia él. Lo más acertado era decirle que se detuviera, que aún no recuperaba su memoria y no sabía si tenía a alguien importante esperándole en su vida. Podría estar casado, tener hijos, estar comprometido; pero la repentina hambre que le roía las entrañas lo impidió.

Dick levantó el mentón, ofreciéndose. Él no se negó, y tomo al chico por los cabellos forzándolo a un beso abrazador, duro. Dick separó las piernas y dejo que los dos cayeran en el suave colchón. Toda la tensión que habían albergado esos últimos días estalló. Se desbordó, arrasando con ellos. Bruce debió de sentirse mal, besar a otro hombre estaba considerado un pecado, un sacrilegio, pero... en ese instante no e pareció un crimen, ni una inmoralidad. Los besos pasaron de ser duros a salvajes, brutales choques de dientes, una arrolladora danza de lenguas. B se dijo así mismo que aún estaba a tiempo de detener esa locura, pero en cuando su acompañante metió las manos bajo su túnica, descarto la idea inmediatamente.

Soltó su pierna y subió las manos por todo su torso, arrancándole la playera. Dick jadeo, estremecido, pero Bruce lo calló, mordiendo cruelmente su labio inferior. Dick poso sus talones en la pretina de sus pantalones, bajándolos de forma gradual y exitosa. Él por un breve momento se sintió celoso ¿Quién y cómo le había enseñado a hacer tal cosa?

Lo besó de una forma más cruel, reclamándolo para sí, los celos eran un veneno muy potente, que en ese momento, se le estaba metiendo debajo de la piel. No debía importarle ¿Qué más daba que el chico hubiera tenido otros amantes? En ese momento era suyo, solo suyo. No importaba que fuera sospechoso de traición, un forastero malviviente sin un recuerdo vivido de su pasado, en ese instante, en ese momento, él era Dick, uno de sus guardias y compañero de entrenamiento; y Bruce iba a follárselo. 

Dick miró con curiosidad como Bruce lo soltaba y con sus manos atraía el agua en el buró para hacer una estaca de hielo. Él se quedó con las ganas de preguntar para que era esa cosa, puesto que Bruce metió dos de sus dedos directo en su boca semi abierta. No pidió permiso, ni siquiera le aviso. Solo los introdujo con violencia, tocando su campanilla. Su reflejo nauseoso se manifestó, haciendo que tomara la muñeca de Bruce, intentando apartarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, la estaca de hielo se clavó entre sus piernas, derritiéndose lentamente, haciéndolo gemir.

—B-Bruce—balbuceó ahogándose.

—No tengo lubricante—fue su única justificación. Moviendo sus falanges contra la lengua de Dick que excitado arqueó la espalda. Bruce le sujeto el mentón sacando los dedos de forma parsimoniosa, Dick les dio un última lamida antes de que salieran de él por completo.

Era un jodido descarado.

B frotó sus pelvis, notando la dureza del chico, que para esos instantes parecía estar hirviendo. Su piel era puro fuego casi quemando la punta de sus dedos. Y así era como Dick se sentía, ardiendo, siendo consumido por un fuego que iba de adentro hacia a fuera, sin embargo Bruce era todo lo contrario, su cuerpo entero parecía temblar de frio, sus manos eran dos tenazas de hielo duro. Tan duro como el mismo acero.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó con la voz desgarrada de pasión. Bruce se alejó, quitándose el resto de su ropa.

—Ya lo sabes—contestó abalanzándose hacia él.

Atacó directo a la yugular mordiendo de forma feroz la dorada piel, dando lengüetazos, marcando todo lo que tocaba; para cuando bajo sus besos a las tetillas, Dick soltó un alarido, aferrándose a su espalda. Bruce sintió como si le hubieran puesto dos brazas, dejándole la piel al rojo vivo. Gruñó dolorido, tomando sorpresivamente al chico por las muñecas, usando el agua para esposarlo contra la cabecera.

El hielo le quemó la piel, pero Dick no se quejó, al contrario, aprovecho los gruñidos violentos de Bruce para marcarlo con los dientes, tal y como él lo había hecho. Le enredo las piernas en la cintura y chocó sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, el calor era demasiado y Bruce con una mano se quitó las piernas del abdomen y las colocó en sus hombros, mientras que la otra se coló entre sus mejillas, donde la estaca ya solo era agua evaporada por el calor entre sus cuerpos.

Hundió sus dedos en la carne fruncida, intercalando sus dedos en movimientos ondulantes que golpearon a Dick en lo más profundo, borrando su visión, mareando su cerebro y haciendo que sus caderas se balancearan hacia adelante; en busca de más y más. Bruce dejó que su fachada distante y hermética se cayera, arrugó sus fracciones en gestos posesivos, eróticos que le pusieron la piel de gallina a Dick, haciendo que su anillo de carne apretara más los dedos dentro de sí.

—Joder—gimió—Bruce...

— ¿Que?

—Dámelo, dámelo todo.

Los iris del hombre que, hasta ese entonces, eran templadas cuevas brillantes como el hielo, se oscurecieron, resaltando un azul cobalto brillante y exótico.

—Dick.

Los dedos fueron remplazados por el falo tieso de Bruce, que abrió sus mejillas y entró en el aro fruncido. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, mandando todas sus pulsaciones nerviosas a la carne que en estaba aferrada la polla dentro de sí. Soltó un gemido gutural, al sentir como él se retiraba solo para volver a entrar con más fuerza, jodiéndolo una y otra vez.

Su punta escurría de pre-semen, manchándole el abdomen.

—Oh Dios.

Bruce no estaba mejor que él. Los labios abiertos, las piernas robustas y fuertes en sus hombros, el sonrojo pintado de la cabeza a los pies era demasiado; estaba enloqueciéndolo, la sangre en sus venas corría acelerada, saliendo expulsada en sudor frío que contrastaba con el calor irradiado por Dick. La alcoba se estaba llenando de vapor, similar a un sauna o a las aguas termales. Bruce enterró sus dedos en los gordos cachetes de su trasero y lo forzó a levantarse ligeramente, acelerando sus embestidas, follandolo con salvajismo.

Dick lloró, meciendo sus caderas. Estaba lleno, más lleno de lo que jamás creyó. Sus entrañas gritaban hambrientas del hombre que lo tenía abierto de piernas, llorando por un incendio que no podía apagar.

—Bruce—gritó— ¡Bruce!

Las esposas de hielo se derritieron, liberando sus manos. Él se aferró a su espalda, levantándose a penas lo suficiente para ver los restos de su ropa tirada en el suelo, escuchando el ruido grotesco de su carne quemando los omóplatos de su compañero.

Bruce gruñó, sintiendo como miles de agujas se le enterraban en la piel, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo. Soltó las nalgas y detuvo a Dick, tomándolo por los antebrazos, azotándolo contra la cama.

—Basta—susurró amenazante.

Él se estremeció. Derritiéndose lleno de furor. Los golpes de Bruce se volvieron más bruscos. Sentía las pesadas bolas chocando contra su carne, provocando un ruido indecente y morboso. Se jaloneo, intentando apartar el agarre en su brazo y así darle un poco de atención a su miembro, que estaba a punto de explotar, pero en cuanto Bruce se percató de ello aumento su agarre, quemándole la piel con el frío.

—Bruce—suplicó.

—No.

Libero sus piernas, juntando sus pelvis, frotando con su abdomen el miembro del chico. Dick volvió a gritar, temblando de placer. Bruce lo mordió en el hombro, callando los gemidos de placer que le estaban desgarrando la laringe.

Jodieron y jodieron hasta que sus cuerpos se fusionaron, hasta que las partículas de agua no eran más que vapor frío flotando entre el aire.

Dick enredo sus piernas en la musculosa cintura, acompasando sus movimientos en un vaivén obsceno. Su falo era tallado entre los abdominales duros de Bruce, mientras que su hendidura se mantenía abierta y estirada por el pene dentro de él; pene que lo golpeaba en un lugar desconocido, profundo, tan profundo que él desconocía de su existencia, jamás había pensado que se podía obtener tanto placer al ser empalado por una polla.

—Mírame—le exigió B, presintiendo el final. Él apenas y pudo abrir sus ojos, las pestañas estaban plisadas con una severa fuerza. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Dick se corrió inevitablemente; manchando su pecho y el abdomen de Bruce.

Un grito gutural resonó en la habitación, rebotando igual que un eco. Los pozos de color cielo se llenaron de oro. Bruce empujó más fuerte, aplastando el deshuesado cuerpo.

_« ¡Maldición!»_ gritó para sí viniendo dentro del cuerpo de Dick. Para el chico fue una sensación rara, un calor helado le lleno por completo, haciendo vibrar todo su ser.

—Bruce—murmuró Dick, él lo soltó, liberando sus manos para abrazarlo.

Bruce maldijo una y otra vez. Acababa de cometer un error.

Un grave error.

°•°•°•°•°

Tim y sus amigos llegaron sin ningún contratiempo, la escolta de Dinah y Jon había resultado ser todo un éxito. En cuanto pisaron tierra —o mejor dicho, hielo— salió disparado a la casa de su maestro.

— ¡Tim!—gritó Kon, Cassie y Bart al mismo tiempo, pero fue en vano, el avatar los dejó atrás.

—Maestro Timothy—exclamó contento Alfred en cuanto le abrió la puerta, después de que esté tocará impaciente.

—Alfred, me da mucho gusto verte—contestó feliz.

—A mí también me alegra verlo ¿Busca al Maestro Bruce?—Tim asintió frenético.

— ¿Esta en casa?

—En el ala oeste.

—Ah, su escondite—señaló astuto, Alfred sonrió—Parece ser que sí, aunque lo más probable es que este en su habitación. Aún no he ido a despertarlo.

Tim bufó burlón. Su mentor podía ser el mejor maestro agua de la historia, pero aún era un niño que necesitaba ser despertado por su padre.

Susurró un breve gracias al visir y subió volando las escaleras de hielo. Abrió varias puertas y paso al pasadizo que conducía a la habitación de Bruce.

La casa de los Wayne era idéntica a un castillo milenario, incluso tenía salidas secretas y habitaciones desconocidas; de hecho Bruce habitaba todo el lado Oeste, mientras que su padre y amigo, todo el lado Este, como si la casa estuviera dividida en dos. Alfred no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, puesto que sabía que pronto los amigos del avatar subirían corriendo hacia la misma dirección que él.

Cuando Tim llegó a la habitación, tocó tres veces, al ver qué no había respuesta usó su agua control para abrir la cerradura. La manija de la puerta crujió, abriéndose de golpe.

Una ola de vapor y agua bañaron por completo al avatar, haciéndolo retroceder.

_« ¿Pero qué demo...?»_ Asustado entró al cuarto.

Entre la intensa bruma del sauna distinguió dos motes de pelo negro que descansaban sobre la cama al fondo.

— ¿Bruce?—murmuró contraído.

Su mentor levanto la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos hinchados de sueño. En cuanto lo reconoció se incorporó bruscamente, sentándose en la cama.

—Sal de aquí—le ordenó.

— ¿Qué?—Bruce no parecía estar bien, su aspecto se hizo pálido, enfermizo.

— ¿B?—la ronca Bruce de otro hombre resonó con fuerza, quebrando el silencio hermético que había puesto su maestro. Pasaron tres segundos antes de que Tim conectara los cables, sonrojándose hasta la punta de las orejas.

Abrió la boca, balbuceando una disculpa. ¿Desde cuándo Bruce tenía pareja?

No, esa no era la pregunta correcta sino que ¿Desde cuándo le gustaban los hombres?

Dick, completamente ignorante de la situación levantó la cabeza, pasando su mano por el pecho de Bruce. El sueño le impedía abrir los ojos por completo. Lo único que deseaba es que su suave almohada de carne volviera a su lugar.

Tim intento desviar la mirada, pero fue tarde.

— ¿¡Richard!?—gritó conmocionado.

— ¿Quién?—contestó Dick mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡Tim!—Kon llegó jadeando al cuarto, cansado de tanto correr— ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido? Recuerda que...—El chico de quedó callado en cuanto giro la cabeza en la misma dirección en la que estaba posada la mirada de Timothy, su mejor amigo. — ¿¡Richard!?

En ese instante llegó el resto de sus amigos. Cassie se les plantó enfrente, sudando.

— ¿Ustedes dos porque tienen...? ¿¡Richard!?

Bart que era el único que no había gritado, abrió la boca anonadado antes de exclamar:

— ¿Qué demonios hace Bruce en la misma cama que Richard?

— ¿Que no es obvio?—respondió alterado _Kon–El_ —Estaban fornican...

— ¡Cállate!—bramó Cassie, llena de pudor— Salgan ¡Salgan! ¡Fuera!—la amazona empujó a todos fuera de la habitación, incluyendo a Tim, que estaba mudo por la impresión y parecía haber quedado pegado al suelo.

—Bruce...—dijo sin salir de su estupor.

En cuanto Cassie saco a sus amigos de la habitación, Bruce se encargó de cerrarla, reforzando la chapa con un escudo de hielo. Todo lo que no quería que pasara, había pasado.

¿Cómo le explicaría al consejo a Clark, al Loto blanco que él...?

— ¿El avatar me conoce?—Dick se levantó del lecho húmedo, lleno de desconcierto— ¿Él me conoce? ¿Mi nombre es Richard?

Bruce bajo la cabeza, sintiendo como todo el peso de sus acciones se le venía encima. Él lo sabía, sabía que conocía a aquel forastero de algún lugar, pero no había sido hasta la noche anterior que al fin lo había descubierto.

Estaba acostándose con Richard John Grayson, el príncipe desterrado de la Nación del Fuego y el principal enemigo de Tim, el Avatar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta esta parte: Muchísimas gracias por leer (╥﹏╥).  
> Y bien, llegamos al día final de esta BD Week, el día 7.  
> Este fue el Ultimo One-Shot que escribí y también el que más trabajo me costo terminar. Realmente me siento muy feliz de haber participado en este evento ;u; espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan divertido tanto como yo.  
> Debo confesar que este OS es una especie de tributo/homenaje a una de mis shipps favoritas de la animación:  
> El Zutara ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ).  
> Creo que se nota bastante ;u; y solo puedo decir que siempre he tenido esa extraña manía de shippear agua con fuego.  
> En fin, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá, espero que nos leamos en una futura historia (´ ▽｀)ｏ♥♡.  
> Sayonara y recuerden que el Brudick es vida \ (•◡•) /.


End file.
